Seasonal/New Year 2016
Time-limited game content for the new 2016 year. *Game Live Update: 1st January 2016: new CG and voices Art Destroyers Light Cruisers Battleships Light Carriers Submarine Tender / Light Carrier Standard Carriers Submarines Training Cruisers Seaplane Tenders Repair Ships NPC Ooyodo newyear 2015 1.png|Ooyodo Ooyodo newyear 2015 2.png|Ooyodo Akashi newyear 2015 1.png|Akashi Akashi newyear 2015 2.png|Akashi Bosses Hoppo_new_year.png|Northern Hime Voices Destroyer }しれえ、明けましておめでとうです！今年も雪風と水雷戦隊をよろしくです！ |Happy New Year, Commander! Please treat me and the torpedo squadron well this year too! | |- id="Shimakaze" |align="center"|Shimakaze |align="center"| | 明けましておめでとう！今年も島風が誰よりも速いから、見てて・・・おう！ |Happy New Year! This year, Shimakaze's faster than anyone else, watch me...uu! | |- id="Fubuki" |rowspan="2" align="center"|Fubuki |align="center"| | |Happy New Year, Commander! I'll work even harder this year! |From New Year 2015 |- |align="center"| | 明けましておめでとうございます、司令官！羽根つきしましょう。負けたら顔に墨でバッテンですから。私？負けません！ |Happy New Year, Commander! Let's play Japanese Badminton.The one who will lose will get X drawn on the face with ink.I won't lose! |''Secretary 2'' |- id="Shirayuki" |align="center"|Shirayuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hatsuyuki" |align="center"|Hatsuyuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Miyuki" |align="center"|Miyuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ayanami" |align="center"|Ayanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shikinami" |align="center"|Shikinami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kisaragi" |align="center"|Kisaragi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Satsuki" |align="center"|Satsuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Fumizuki" |align="center"|Fumizuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Nagatsuki" |align="center"|Nagatsuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kikuzuki" |align="center"|Kikuzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mikazuki" |align="center"|Mikazuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mochizuki" |align="center"|Mochizuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yayoi" |align="center"|Yayoi |align="center"| | |Admiral...Happy New Year. Please take care of me this year too. | |- id="Uzuki" |align="center"|Uzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Samidare" |align="center"|Samidare |align="center"| | |Happy New Year! Admiral this year too leave it to Samidare! Yes! | |- id="Asashio" |align="center"|Asashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ooshio" |align="center"|Ooshio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Michishio" |align="center"|Michishio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arashio" |align="center"|Arashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arare" |align="center"|Arare |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kasumi" |align="center"|Kasumi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kagerou" |align="center"|Kagerou |align="center"| | |Admiral, Happy New Year! Please take care of me and the 18th destroyer group this year too! | |- id="Shiranui" |align="center"|Shiranui |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kuroshio" |align="center"|Kuroshio |align="center"| | |Admiral, it's new yea'.I'm countin' on you this year too. | |- id="Hatsukaze" |align="center"|Hatsukaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Maikaze" |align="center"|Maikaze |align="center"| | |Happy New Year, Admiral. This new year dance with Maikaze aswell! | |- id="Tokitsukaze" |align="center"|Tokitsukaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Teruzuki" |align="center"|Teruzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Asashimo" |align="center"|Asashimo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Libeccio" |align="center"|Libeccio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kazagumo" |align="center"|Kazagumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arashi" |align="center"|Arashi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hagikaze" |align="center"|Hagikaze |align="center"| | |Happy New Year, Admiral.The 4th destroyer group will be under your guidance this year as well.Ah,me aswell. | |- id="Umikaze" |align="center"|Umikaze |align="center"| | |Happy New Year, Admiral! Please take care of me and the 24th destroyer group this year aswell! | |- id="Kawakaze" |align="center"|Kawakaze |align="center"| | | | |} Light Cruisers } | | |- id="Tatsuta" |align="center"|Tatsuta |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kuma" |align="center"|Kuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Tama" |align="center"|Tama |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kiso" |align="center"|Kiso |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kinu" |align="center"|Kinu |align="center"| | | | |- id="Abukuma" |align="center"|Abukuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yuubari" |align="center"|Yuubari |align="center"| | | | |- id="Agano" |align="center"|Agano |align="center"| | | | |- id="Noshiro" |align="center"|Noshiro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yahagi" |align="center"|Yahagi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Sakawa" |align="center"|Sakawa |align="center"| | | | |} Heavy Cruisers } | | |- id="Ashigara" |align="center"|Ashigara |align="center"| | | | |- id="Haguro" |align="center"|Haguro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Takao" |align="center"|Takao |align="center"| | | | |- id="Atago" |align="center"|Atago |align="center"| | | | |- id="Maya" |align="center"|Maya |align="center"| | | | |- id="Choukai" |align="center"|Choukai |align="center"| | | | |- id="Tone" |align="center"|Tone |align="center"| | | | |- id="Chikuma" |align="center"|Chikuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Suzuya" |align="center"|Suzuya |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kumano" |align="center"|Kumano |align="center"| | | | |} Battleships no Nagato? }提督、明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくね！ああ、そう、長門も大切にしてあげてね。彼女、意外と不器用でしょ？ |Happy New Year, Admiral. Pleased to be of service this year as well. Oh yeah, Please take good care of Nagato as well. You know she's kind of awkward at times, right? | |- id="Kongou" |align="center"|Kongou |align="center"| | Ah, HAPPYYY NEEEW YEARRR!! 提督、New yearも金剛型高速戦艦をよろしくお願いしまーす！ |Ah, Happy New Year! Admiral, It is a pleasure as a Kongou-class fast battleship to be of service in this new year! | |- id="Hiei" |align="center"|Hiei |align="center"| | 司令、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もこの比叡、気合入れてぇぇぇ参ります！あ、司令、髪の毛に糸くずが・・・うわ、うわあ、あああ、司令、大丈夫ですか？ |Commander, Happy New Year! This year, I'll still be moving forward, With all my spirit... held high! Ah, commander. there's something on your hair... Uh, Whoa! Ahh... Commander, you okay? | |- id="Haruna" |align="center"|Haruna |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、金剛型四姉妹と榛名を、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。さあ、初詣に参りましょ！おみくじも引いてみましょ！ |Admiral, a happy new year to you! Please take care of me, Haruna and my sisters of the Kongou-class as well this year. Now, let's visit the temple and try our luck with the Omikuji. | |- id="Kirishima" |align="center"|Kirishima |align="center"| | 司令、謹賀新年申し上げます！旧年は大変お世話になりました。本年も金剛型高速戦艦、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。あ、おみくじですか？末吉でした。 |Commander, greetings to you in this new year! Thank you for taking care of us last year. Pleased to be of service this year as well to us Kongou-class fast battleships. Ah, You're doing the Omikuji? It's an ending blessing. |Ending blessing is among the lowest rank of blessing in Omikuji before it went for a list of bad luck fortune/curse. |- id="Fusou" |align="center"|Fusou |align="center"| | 提督、明けましておめでとうございます！本年も扶桑型、よろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! Please be kind to Fusou-class this year too. | |- id="Yamashiro" |align="center"|Yamashiro |align="center"| | 姉さま、今年もどうぞよろしくお願い致します！・・・ん、提督？はい、よろしくです。 |Nee-sama, please take care of me this year!...Ah, Admiral? Sure, take care. | |- id="Musashi" |align="center"|Musashi |align="center"| | 新年か、めでたい！提督よ、謹賀新年だな。今年もしっかり頼むぞ、ははははは！ |A new year, How joyous! Admiral, Happy new year to you. I'll be counting on you this year as well, Hahahaha! | |- id="Littorio" |align="center"|Littorio |align="center"| | Buon anno!　提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もよろしくお願い致しますね！ |Admiral, Happy New Year. pleased to be of service this year as well. | |- id="Roma" |align="center"|Roma |align="center"| | Buon anno! 提督、新年おめでとうございます！今年も、姉さんと私、Romaをよろしく。 |Admiral, Happy New Year. Please take care of me, Roma and my sister this year. | |} Light Carriers }提督、新年、明けましておめでとうございます！千代田共々今年もよろしくお願い致します！ | | |- id="Chiyoda" |align="center"|Chiyoda |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！ねえ、千歳お姉見なかった？そう・・・どこなの？ | | |- id="Shouhou" |align="center"|Shouhou |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、この祥鳳をどうぞ、よろしくお願い致します！ | | |- id="Ryuuhou" |rowspan="6" align="center"|Ryuuhou |align="center"| | 提督、あ、あの・・・低速軽空母だって十分戦えますよね？ね？私、信じてます！ | | |} Standard Carriers }提督、一航戦、新年のご挨拶に参りました！本年も、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral. We, the CarDiv1 is present to greet you on this new year. It is a pleasure to be of service for this year. | |- id="Kaga" |align="center"|Kaga |align="center"| | |Admiral, Akagi, Happy New Year. Please to be on your care for this year. | |- id="Shoukaku" |align="center"|Shoukaku |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、妹の瑞鶴共々どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral, A happy new year to you! I hope this year you will take care of me and my sister, Zuikaku as well. | |- id="Zuikaku" |align="center"|Zuikaku |align="center"| | |Admiral, Shoukaku-ne, Happy New Year! Please to be of service for this year as well! Huh... what are you two laughing at? Eh? | |- id="Amagi" |align="center"|Amagi |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！天城、新年をご一緒できて光栄です！ |Admiral, Happy New Year to you! I am honored to be spending a new year together! | |- id="Katsuragi" |align="center"|Katsuragi |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとう！今年も機動部隊の中核としてガンガン頑張るわ！ |Happy Near Year to you! This year i will try my hardest to be a core of a mobile fleet! | |} Submarines }提督、明けましておめでとう、なの！今年も、イクをよろしくお願いするの、するの！ | | |- id="I-8" |align="center"|I-8 |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年もはっちゃんと潜水艦隊をよろしく、です！ | | |- id="I-401" |align="center"|I-401 |align="center"| | 提督、私の活躍できる作戦、ちゃんと考えてよね。ホントだよ、お願いなんだからね、ね～！ | | |} Auxiliaries }提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年こそ、一緒に遠洋航海しちゃいます？ | | |- id="Kashima" |align="center"|Kashima |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとうございます、提督さん！今年も鹿島をよろしくお願いします。私も、精一杯頑張ります！ |Happy New Year, Admiral! Take care of Kashima this year as well. I too, will try my very best. | |- id="Taigei" |align="center"|Taigei |align="center"| | 提督、あ、あの・・・潜水母艦、いいですよね？必要ですよね？ああ、よかった！はい、潜水艦たちのお世話はお任せ下さい！ | | |- id="Akitsushima" |align="center"|Akitsushima |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございますかも！今年も大艇ちゃんをよろしくね！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! Take care of Taitei-chan and me this year too. | |- id="Mizuho" |align="center"|Mizuho |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、第１１航空戦隊と瑞穂、どうぞよろしくお願いします！ |Admiral, A happy new year to you. I, Mizuho and the 11th Aviation Squad wishes you to take care of us for this year as well. | |- id="Hayasui" |align="center"|Hayasui |align="center"| | | | |} NPC check in-game